Question: What is the product of the digits in the base 8 representation of $6543_{10}$?
To convert to base 8, we realize $8^{5}>6543_{10}>8^{4}$. So, we can tell that $6543_{10}$ in base eight will have five digits. $8^{4}=4096$, which can go into 6543 only one time at most, leaving $6543-1\cdot4096 = 2447$ for the next four digits. $8^{3}=512$ goes into 2447 four times at most, leaving us with $2447-4\cdot512 = 399$. Then, $8^{2}=64$ goes into 399 six times at most, leaving $399-6\cdot64 = 15$. Next, we have $8^{1}=8$, which can go into 15 one time, leaving $15-1\cdot8 = 7$ for the ones digit. All together, the base eight equivalent of $6543_{10}$ is $14617_{8}$.  We are looking for the product of the digits, which is $1\cdot4\cdot6\cdot1\cdot7 = \boxed{168}$.